


Late Night Sexting

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard gets nudes from his boyfriend at 3 AM
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Late Night Sexting

Gerard was woken up from his cozy bundle of sleep by his phone buzzing. He groaned and reached out from his blanket cocoon to check the phone screen. Three in the morning. Frank was sending him something on Snapchat. 

Gerard rubbed his eyes and opened Snapchat. He didn’t open the picture, though, just sent Frank a message.  _ It’s three in the fucking am _

Frank responded.  _ U didn’t look at the picture did you _

Gerard sighed and opened the picture. He stifled a gasp. It was a full body shot of Frank. Wearing nothing but boxers. Boxers straining against an erection. Gerard got hard so fast he was surprised he didn’t get dizzy.  _ You too scared to send a full photo? _

Frank responded with a picture, which Gerard eagerly clicked on. It was a teasing shot of his thumb dipping into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, just a bit, enough that Gerard could see his v-line. He sucked in a breath and screenshotted it. 

Message from Frank.  _ Did u seriously just screenshot that? _

_ Wank material :*  _ Gerard responded. He could practically hear Frank rolling his eyes.  _ Show me?? _

Frank sent a video of his boxers. Gerard gasped softly as his hand moved to grip himself tightly. “What do you wanna see, gorgeous?”

Gerard placed his phone screen down on the nightstand before prying himself from his cocoon. He moaned in sweet satisfaction as he finally got a hand around himself. 

His phone buzzed again. Another notification from Frank on his lockscreen.  _??? _

Gerard pumped himself a few times and threw his hand over his mouth to keep silent before responding.  _ Had to touch myself- you know what I want _

_I know what *I*_ _want_ Frank responded, and then sent a picture. 

Gerard whimpered as he opened it to see Frank’s dick, tattooed fingers wrapped around the base. He squeaked and wrapped his hand around himself again.  _ Send me more? A video _

_ Not unless I get a picture.  _

The period. He wouldn’t budge. Gerard clicked on his lamp and opened the camera, trying to find the right angle. He left his boxers on, knowing the bulge would be a good tease for Frank. He always loved grinding his knee or thigh against Gerard’s clothed cock when he was hard, to tease him and get him begging. Sometimes he made him get off just like that, humping his knee or thigh and cumming in waves and waves of desperation. Frank had a thing for clothed sex, it was no surprise. 

Frank sent a video of himself jerking off. Gerard could see his fingers, slick with lube, moving over his cock, his strong arm flexing as he moved. He could hear his soft moans and grunts in the background when he ran his thumb over the head, collecting precum with the pad of his thumb. 

Gerard’s stomach twisted, and his toes curled as he fought off his orgasm. He whimpered and took a video of his hand moving in his boxers, begging Frank to let him cum. “Please, please, Frankie, I’ve been so good, I’ll let you see, please-”

Frank responded with a simple message.  _ Ruin them.  _

Gerard whined and came in his boxers. He jerked himself through his high, stroking until he went soft. He finally pulled his hand out of his underwear and laid it on his hip, fumbling for his phone for a picture for Frank. His boxers were soaked, and his hand was covered in cum. Frank would love it. 

He replied with a picture of his own orgasm- cum all over his hand and stomach. Gerard could see his fucked out face in a mirror that the camera had caught. He looked so  _ hot.  _

_ Thanks for that, now I have to change >:(  _ Gerard sent. He meant well, and he knew Frank would know that. 

Frank responded with a kissy face.  _ You love me. Want a video for bed? _

_ Yes please <3 _

Gerard waited until he had changed and gotten back into his blanket cocoon before opening the video. Frank’s words lulled him to sleep. “Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight, sweet dreams, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gerard sent one last heart emoji before he passed out. 


End file.
